La vie (n')est (jamais) un long fleuve tranquille (à Poudlard)
by shequasisanstete
Summary: Post tome 7. Après la guerre, les élèves doivent repasser leurs diplômes. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent donc pour une dernière année dans un château reconstruit avec deux fois plus d'élèves que d'habitude. Une année mouvementée les attend : entre Harry qui se cherche, Ron et Hermione qui font une énorme bêtise et des nouveaux élèves particuliers, Poudlard ne s'ennuiera pas.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

- Cette baguette cause trop d'ennuis pour ce qu'elle vaut, reprit Harry. Et très sincèrement – il se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tour de Gryffondor et se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich là-bas -, j'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis pour le reste de mes jours.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione lâche un bruit des plus incongru : Un gloussement suraigu. Ron se retourna brusquement vers elle avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Harry se sentit soudain pris d'une forte hilarité et s'accrocha au bureau du directeur pour se maintenir debout malgré son fou-rire. Tous trois laissèrent échapper toute la tension accumulée depuis ce qui leur semblait un temps infini.

- C'est fini... Fini, haletait Ron à bout de souffle, Fini...


	2. Administrativement vôtre

**Administrativement vôtre**

Le professeur Mcgonagall agita distraitement sa baguette vers la fenêtre. Un hibou particulièrement chargé s'engouffra par l'ouverture et lâcha une énorme liasse de papier sur le bureau de la directrice avant de se poser sur l'accoudoir de l'auguste fauteuil. Minerva releva la tête du parchemin qu'elle rédigeait à l'attention du ministère de la magie pour caresser pensivement le plumage auburn du volatile.

Ces derniers mois avaient été rudes pour la nouvelle directrice. La chute du seigneur des ténèbres en mai avait ébranlé tout le monde sorcier. Kingsley Shacklebolt était resté ministre de la magie et avait du orchestrer la reconstruction du monde sorcier. Il avait notamment organisé les procès des proches du seigneur des ténèbres et renvoyé les détraqueurs d'Askaban. Mais la tâche de continuer à faire fonctionner Poudlard incombait à la directrice car, comme l'avait toujours voulu Dumbledore, le ministère ne mettait plus son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard plus que nécessaire. Les professeurs avaient entrepris de reconstruire l'école au possible, même si tous savaient que rien ne serait plus pareil.

Minerva avait eu énormément de travail à faire et énormément de compte à rendre. Elle devait organiser l'année scolaire prochaine pour permettre aux élèves de passer leur BUSEs et leurs ASPICs et cela demandait un nombre conséquent de démarches administratives qui l'épuisait singulièrement.

Elle se tourna vers les portraits de ses prédécesseurs en quête d'un peu de compagnie. Malheureusement tous ceux présents dans leurs cadres dormaient profondément, y compris – et cela l'amusa particulièrement – le professeur Dumbledore, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. A côté de ce portrait siégeait depuis tout récemment un cadre en chêne entourant le portrait du dernier directeur, Severus Rogue. Harry Potter s'était fait un devoir d'honorer la mémoire de celui qui avait finalement vraiment été « L'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout » en veillant à ce que son portrait soit accroché auprès des autres. Il avait également accordé à la Gazette du Sorcier une interview exclusive pour rétablir la vérité sur cet homme. A part ces gestes et l'inauguration d'une plaque commémorative à Poudlard, le jeune homme était resté discret, réussissant à échapper à ses admirateurs. La directrice se surpris à sourire en pensant à son élève.

Soudain des flammes vertes apparurent dans la majestueuse cheminée du bureau, illuminant la pièce assombrie par la nuit. Mcgonagall sursauta brusquement et le hibou prit son envol en piaillant d'un air indigné. Elle se reprit de justesse et accueillit son visiteur avec dignité.

- Monsieur le ministre, dit-elle.

- Appelez-moi donc Kingsley, répondit ce dernier de sa voix lente et profonde.

La directrice fronça imperceptiblement le nez à cet idée. Tant de familiarité semblait la choquer. Le ministre était habillé de sa plus belle robe et était tiré à quatre épingle malgré l'heure tardive. Il regarda sa montre en or d'un air surpris.

- Pardonnez-moi pour l'heure tardive, reprit-il sur un ton d'excuse, mais en ce moment je ne compte pas mes heures. De plus, il fait jour en Russie.

- Voilà quelque chose que nous avons en commun, répondit Minerva d'un ton un peu sec.

Elle appréciait moyennement que quiconque, fusse-t-il un ministre, viennent répandre des cendres sur le tapis sans prévenir et surtout au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Avec toutes les lettres à envoyer et les papiers à signer, vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas énormément de temps. Et excusez-moi mais je ne vois absolument pas le rapport avec la Russie.

- Ah oui, la Russie, s'exclama Shacklebolt d'un ton plus inquiet et sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme vous le savez, la guerre a touché tous les pays, pas uniquement l'Angleterre. Parmi les pays les plus touchés figurent la Russie et les pays environnants. Ils ont connu une véritable explosion du nombre de mages noirs encouragés par le retour de Voldemort. La plupart de ceux-ci ont été mis en fuite par les aurors locaux et d'autres ont tout laissé tomber à la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Néanmoins le taux de criminalité magique y est trois fois plus élevés qu'ailleurs.

Kingsley s'interrompit, soudain conscient qu'il était encore debout devant la cheminée au beau milieu de la pièce. Il scruta la grande pièce rouge et or, remplies de tableau et tapisseries prestigieuses. La directrice sembla émerger de ses pensées et lui proposa un siège.

- Voudriez-vous boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'installait.

- Une goutte de Whisky pur feu, merci Minerva.

Minerva agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre et une bouteille de Whisky d'un air pincé.

- Je suis très contente d'être informée de l'état de la Russie mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la raison de votre visite, lança-t-elle d'un ton rendu cassant par la fatigue.

- En réalité, c'est exactement la raison de ma visite, sourit-il en voyant la surprise de son interlocutrice. Les gouvernements russes, ukrainiens, finlandais et les autres se sont mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose. Comme vous le savez, il est de notoriété publique que les apprentis sorciers de ces pays fréquentent en majorité l'école de Durmstrang réputée pour enseigner la magie noire.

Le ministre s'interrompit pour prendre une gorgée de Whisky et regarder la directrice d'un air grave.

- J'ai reçu du courrier toute la nuit, envoyé par les différents ministères. Ils ont décidé de fermer leur école. Et m'ont supplié de bien vouloir autoriser les élèves de Durmstrang à finir leur scolarité à Poudlard. Bien entendu je leur ai répondu que ce n'était pas de mon ressort, ajouta Kingsley devant l'air offusqué que prenait Minerva.

Pendant un instant, la directrice sembla médusée et ne put trouver ses mots. Le ministre lui donna le temps de se ressaisir en observant d'un air intéressé les fragiles instruments d'argents posés sur une table non loin de lui.

- Mais... Mais, balbutia la directrice avant de se ressaisir. Comment ? Durmstrang est une école bien plus grande que Poudlard, nous n'aurions pas la place. Et les matières ? Nous n'avons pas du tout le même programme scolaire. La répartition ?La langue ? La reconnaissance des diplômes ? Je suis désolée monsieur de ministre, je pense que nous avons l'obligation de refuser.

Le ministre prit un air ennuyé. Il semblait répugner à obliger la directrice mais dût finalement se résoudre à le faire à sa manière.

- Pardonnez-moi Minerva mais, en ces temps de reconstruction, la coopération magique doit être une priorité. De plus, les élèves ne seront pas tous envoyé à Poudlard. Beauxbâtons à déjà donné son accord pour accueillir une partie des élèves. D'autres écoles mineures, notamment dans les pays scandinaves, peuvent également accepter quelques élèves. Mais Poudlard reste la plus grande école de sorcellerie avec Durmstrang et L' « Academy » des États-Unis qui est dans l'incapacité totale d'accueillir d'autres élèves car ils connaissent leur propre crise dans l'enseignement et ne souhaitent pas se mêler à nous. Pour la langue, le département de la coopération magique a accepté de fournir aux élèves étrangers des traducteurs magiques comme lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Je suis désolé Minerva, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la belle cheminée. Il avait déjà un pied dans l'âtre quand il reprit la parole.

- Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça Minerva, mais c'est seulement pour un an, le temps que Durmstrang ai fini de s'organiser. Sur ce, bonne nuit et bonne chance.

Mcgonagall sortit de sa torpeur et leva la tête pour saluer le ministre mais il était déjà parti. Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter l'élégante pièce, tentant de garder son sang-froid. Soudain, elle claqua dans ses mains, toute impression de fatigue oubliée. Elle réveilla les portraits présents.

- Mesdames et messieurs, une longue semaine nous attend d'ici la rentrée. J'ai besoin de vous.


End file.
